Three Minutes
by Lost About Lost
Summary: My version of Three minutes Jack Sobes over Ana's death though Kate does't, while inside the hatch strange things happend with the timer


Cameron Dowie LOST

Season 2 episode 22

**Previously, **Mr Friendly had killed Ana with a gun and then had run of, every one ran to Ana accept Sawyer and Kate, Sawyer ran after the murderer while Kate walked of, as Sawyer chased the killer he got to a strange look building with a logo '?'. To his disappoint he was unable to get inside so he moped back to the hatch.

Then At the funeral a few people make a speech and give respect to Ana and then give there last goodbyes while she was been put into her whole.

Three minutes

After the death of Ana, Eko had become more determined to complete his place of worship, Charlie could see that he wanted this complete by the end of the day, but he knew it would take more then two days at least,

Back at the hatch John was doing his usual business sitting around resting until the usual things happen, he started to feel very tired, until the alarm went of, he grabbed his crutches used them to support him to get into the dome in which the computer is, as he reached the room he noticed the timer was not going down, it stopped on, three minutes John was very confused, he could still hear the alarm though the timer wasn't going down, still the alarm went of getting quicker every minute and yet the timer was still on three minutes. John then rushed to the computer and typed in the numbers, 4 8 15 16 23 42 and execute he looked up and to his surprise the three minutes was still there. Then suddenly Bang, he heard clanks going around and something large in weight dropping.

Back at the beach Jack sat next to Ana's grave, Kate walked over to him and asked ''are you ok jack?'' Kate saw Jack shed a tear from his right eye, ''Jack?'', ''I could of saved her Kate! If only I had my equipment I could of saved her'' Jack then angrily punches the ground with all his might ''please Jack calm down'' Kate says falling on her knee's trying to give jack comfort ''Jack, there is no way you could of saved her she was shot in the back of her neck'' Jack then replies weeping ''please just leave me with her''.Kate then slowly gets back on her feet and walks away from jack.

**Flashback**

Jack has just arrived into work late, he is called by his farther to his office ''Dad, im sorry it's just..'' ''This is the third time this week jack'' ''I know im sorry it's just I haven't been getting much sleep after Sarah left'' ''Jack listen, you need to get over her, you need to come to work ready to work or else you could make a mistake, take today of, but I wont you in tomorrow ready to work!'' Jack walks of until his stopped by his dad ''And jack, your not going paid''

Jack is getting into his car to drive home, he stops at the traffic lights and wait for them to turn green, he sees that there is a lot of traffic so he reaches for the glove compartment to pull out a tape he then sees the lights turn green and presses the acceleration, he then put the tape in then suddenly Jacks car goes straight into a lamppost, causing Jack to pass out.

Jack then wakes up and his on a medical bed been pushing through hospital doors, he cant see properly and all he hears is ''we need to operate on his arm'' he then sees a mask been put over his mouth and goes out again

Back to the island

Its now getting dark and the sun hides behind the clouds while it goes dark, Jack has now gone to the hatch but isn't talking to anyone, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley are all playing pontoon with the dharma cards, like always Hurley has a rubbish hand though he has put all the fruit as the bet and Kate has also gone all in. Saywer says his out, while Kate and Hurley put there cards down on the pillow. Kate has a royal flush why Hurley has a 7 8 9 10, as Kate puts her arms around the fruit Hurley grabs 2 pieces of fruit from the top while Kate not looking,

Inside the hatch Jack is checking Johns leg and says he'll have to be on the crutches a bit longer, as jack says this John says ''something weird happened today with the button'' Jacks carry on bandaging is leg ignore john ''Jack did you hear me'' ''John if I recall its your button'' Jack then stands up and exits the hatch.

**Flashback **

Jack comes through to see his dad by his side and a bandage on his arm, his then says ''Jack, you had a lucky escape, your lucky we never had to amputate your arm'' Jack tries not to reply but says ''how long will it take to heal'' ''4 months'' ''What I cant be like this for 4 months'' ''im sorry jack'' Christian then walks toward the door and goes to another patient.

Back to the island

Jack sits all alone on the beech and watches the sun go down, Kate then walks to him and Sits down, Jack then faces toward Kate and says ''Im sorry'' Kate then puts her arms around jack and says ''its ok, how many times have you forgiven me''

The end

Next fan fic – Finale; Live together, Die alone


End file.
